


Good Morning (I love you)

by pastelpinks



Series: as long as we're together, anywhere is paradise [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Kwon 'Big' Spoonyoung, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Morning Sex, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wonwoo is so in love, they are very much in love, vanilla sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 17:19:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16958262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastelpinks/pseuds/pastelpinks
Summary: Wonwoo loves waking up to mornings like these.





	Good Morning (I love you)

**Author's Note:**

> soonwoo cuddling? yes. soonwoo slow sex? 100x yes. 
> 
> (please i cannot not write about soonwoo cuddling after That going seventeen ep)

Wonwoo loved mornings like these.

 

The mornings in which he could lie in bed a little longer than usual, without the noisy sirens of needing to get up for work getting closer and closer to his ears. The mornings in which he was allowed more than just five minutes to stay under the softness of the sheets. And the mornings in which he could pretend he had all the time in the world to wake up to his most favorite sight.

 

To the sight of Soonyoung.

 

Soonyoung with his hair tousled from sleep, Soonyoung with his cheeks squished cutely (thank you, gravity) against the equally soft looking pillow (nothing’s softer than Soonyoung’s cheeks though— _all_  cheeks accounted for), Soonyoung with some dried up drool running at the side of his chin, Soonyoung idly scratching his 5 ’o clock shadow and mumbling in his sleep about some Kimchi Cake that Seungkwan made, Soonyoung with his puffy eyes, closed but still beautiful in Wonwoo’s totally unbiased opinion. Soonyoung with his ears slightly pinking from the cool breeze of dawn seeping from their windows.

 

Soonyoung’s neck which Wonwoo steals a kiss from, Soonyoung’s bare shoulders which Wonwoo noses at, Soonyoung’s arms hidden underneath the thick covers but warm against Wonwoo’s embrace. Soonyoung’s thighs that are thrown over Wonwoo’s hips, Soonyoung’s other leg that’s tangled up with Wonwoo's, Soonyoung’s feet that are rubbing on the hairs of Wonwoo’s leg.

 

 

Soonyoung, Soonyoung, Soonyoung.

 

 

It’s mornings like these that Wonwoo’s able to blink himself awake from sleep earlier than Soonyoung who usually gets up first to go for a run (it’s not like Soonyoung’s never asked him to go for a morning jog with him, of course he has. Countless of times, in fact. It’s just that Wonwoo’s too attached to their bed to even bother.

 

“You lazy ass.”

 

Wonwoo only ever responds with a grunt.)

 

It’s mornings like these that Wonwoo tilts his head from where it’s perched on Soonyoung’s arm and lets his eyes travel from the crease in Soonyoung’s brows down to the curve of his cupid’s bow.

 

It’s mornings like these that Wonwoo feels all the clocks in the house stop ticking, as if giving him permission to study Soonyoung’s sleeping face like one of his manuscripts. To take in all the details and all the errors. The only difference is that 1. There are no errors, not to Wonwoo. Not in Soonyoung’s childhood scars, not in his moles, nothing. Everything is perfect. And 2. Wonwoo can never find it in himself to get tired of going back over and over again to every line and crevice etched on Soonyoung’s face.

 

It’s mornings like these that Wonwoo has the time to think about how, despite the world outside of Soonyoung’s embrace is a shitload of bullcrap (read: work), the moment he gets pulled into a tight reassuring hug and a series of kisses, he instantly feels home.

 

It’s also mornings like these that Wonwoo lets his hands roam underneath the covers without the nagging voice in his head that sounds a lot like Jihoon— saying to get the fuck up, you’ll be late for work and boss will get mad at me and not at you cause you’re his favorite, you little fuck— stopping him from doing so. He does this when he notices Soonyoung slowly stirring from sleep, moving his hand from Soonyoung’s bare waist up to his arms and rubbing small circles on it with the pad of his thumb. Soonyoung scrunches his nose and absentmindedly pulls Wonwoo closer, Wonwoo smiles against Soonyoung’s neck, tilting his head up to kiss the skin under his jaw then his hand travels south, lingering on the dimples of Soonyoung’s back before grazing his nails towards Soonyoung’s plump ass, the skin there erupting into tiny goosebumps. He takes his time, alternating from gently kneading Soonyoung’s butt cheeks to caressing the thigh thrown over his hip, unbothered by the proximity of their morning wood. He keeps up his ministrations, almost reverently until Soonyoung’s unknowingly arching his back to push his ass further into Wonwoo’s grip.

 

It’s mornings like these when Wonwoo rolls a slowly waking Soonyoung on his back, looming over him before peppering him with small kisses on the forehead, on the cheeks, the nose, the eyelids, and when Soonyoung sleepily smiles (half awake) and pouts his lips begging for a kiss, on the mouth.

 

“Wake up, baby.” A kiss below the ear.

 

“I am awake.” A kiss beside the eye.

 

“I don’t think so.” A kiss on the temple.

 

“I am,” a yawn, “been awake for awhile.”

 

“Yeah?” A sleepy nod accompanied with a smile, “Prove it.”

 

A cute frown. Then Soonyoung is slowly opening his eyes, catching Wonwoo’s expectant ones. “Don’t think I didn’t know you were creepily staring at me before you started groping my ass, Jeon. That can constitute as sexual harrasmen-“

 

Soonyoung is cut short by Wonwoo’s lips on his for a deep kiss. After they separate for air, Wonwoo gives Soonyoung a sheepish smile, “Oops, you caught me.”

 

Soonyoung doesn’t hide the roll of his eyes, although there is not much heat behind it. “You weren’t exactly being subtle, babe.”

 

“Sorry,” A kiss on the neck.

 

“Liar, you aren’t sorry at all,” Soonyoung says in a playful tone, his hand traveling up to the small hairs at the back of Wonwoo’s head, keeping him where he wanted his mouth to be.

 

Wonwoo can’t help the smile forming on his own lips, he’s pretty sure Soonyoung can feel it against his skin, “ _Oops_ , caught me again,” he murmurs before leaving open mouthed kisses on the line of Soonyoung’s throat. Bared for Wonwoo to feast on.

 

“Mm, breakfast?” He hears Soonyoung mumble sleepily just as he was busy sucking a hickey on his chest, Soonyoung’s hand moving from the back of Wonwoo’s head to brush his hair away from his forehead, it was getting longer. Their eyes meet and they share a smile.

 

It’s mornings like these that Wonwoo can shake his head in response and continue kissing down Soonyoung’s body, “Let me take care of you first,” he says before sneaking his hand in between the sheets and the swell of Soonyoung’s ass. He times the pull of his arm with the hand that was clutching on Soonyoung’s ass to the grind of his own hips, their half hard dicks meeting halfway. Wonwoo watches Soonyoung’s mouth hang slightly open in a silent moan at the sensation, eyes screwed shut. A burst of pride blooms in Wonwoo’s chest, he will never get tired of this sight. The sight of Soonyoung’s body reacting to his. The beautiful arch of his back and the way the hairs fall loosely on his forehead. Wonwoo loves it all.

 

When Soonyoung pulls Wonwoo down for a lazy kiss, mingled morning breaths and all, Wonwoo thinks there isn’t a better way to wake up than this. When Soonyoung locks his arms behind Wonwoo’s neck and slowly thrusts his hips up, grinding their erections together, Wonwoo takes back his previous thought, there isn’t a better way to wake up than  _this_.

 

“Alright?” Wonwoo asks, smiling down at Soonyoung who’s staring back at him with the same fondness, if not more.

 

“Never better.”

 

It’s mornings like these that Wonwoo’s allowed to take his time preparing Soonyoung, slow and lethargic but with purpose. The both of them unperturbed by the pace of the rest of the world outside the comfort of their bed. As if there were only the two of them left in the world. Each one of Soonyoung’s gasps, even the minute ones, Wonwoo hears. All of Soonyoung’s expressions, the way his pupils are blown wide, the way his lower lip is caught in between his teeth, Wonwoo sees them all. And Wonwoo, Wonwoo is so _so_ in love with the man in his arms.

 

Wonwoo kisses away a stray tear from Soonyoung’s eye before resting their foreheads together, his own thrusts turning erratic and uncoordinated by the second, his own eyes closed tightly, his breaths coming in short puffs, his hand finding purchase in Soonyoung’s, their fingers intertwined at the side of his head.

 

Wonwoo feels Soonyoung’s free hand touch the side of his face, gentle and loving, making Wonwoo open his eyes and drown in his, “Come inside me,” he says softly and that’s all that it takes for Wonwoo. He drops his head on Soonyoung’s shoulder, taking in the sweet scent of his shampoo and sweat mixed together, his hips chasing the last few bursts of cum and releasing them inside the heat of Soonyoung’s body. He blanks for a few seconds before he feels small kisses on the side of his head, Soonyoung’s hand tangled in his curls and breaths still coming up short.

 

It’s mornings like these that Wonwoo shimmies out of Soonyoung’s grasp to hide under the covers, kissing his way down to Soonyoung’s still leaking dick. The grip on his hair growing tighter as he engulfs Soonyoung in his mouth.

 

Wonwoo’s only regret is that he can’t watch Soonyoung throw his head back and watch his Adam’s apple bob nervously as he gasps out a long drawn “ _Ah_.”

 

Wonwoo hollows his cheeks and bobs his head to the rhythm of Soonyoung’s breath, his other hand pinning Soonyoung’s hips down on the bed—because he’s not as good as Soonyoung in taking a dick (Wonwoo's dick) down his throat, “it’s a God given talent,” Soonyoung says with confidence).

 

It doesn’t take long before Soonyoung’s balls tighten and pull up, he’s close. “W- Wonwoo,” he hears Soonyoung’s muffled stutter from under the covers and with one hard tug on his hair, Wonwoo braces himself for Soonyoung’s release which comes after another hard suck. He takes everything, every last drop before placing a kiss on the tip of Soonyoung’s softening cock.

 

When he peeks from underneath the covers, he finds Soonyoung already waiting for him, the hand on his hair travels down to his face and Soonyoung’s thumb wipes at the side of his mouth, expression fond, “Come up here,” he says and Wonwoo, Wonwoo can never say no to that.

 

It’s in mornings like these that Soonyoung kisses him so lovingly that Wonwoo almost hates to part their lips.

 

 

“Good morning, Wonwoo,” Soonyoung says when they separate, his smile is so big. Wonwoo sometimes still can’t believe it’s for him. Only for him.

 

“Good morning, Soonyoung,” Wonwoo replies, mirroring Soonyoung’s smile. Wonwoo hopes he knows that it's also only for him.

 

 

It’s mornings like these that Wonwoo and Soonyoung can own all for themselves.

 

 

It’s in mornings like these that their  _Good mornings_ are translated into _I love yous._


End file.
